


【MarkMin】Be your home（ABO一发完结）

by Bomi



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bomi/pseuds/Bomi
Summary: ABO paroNC17/生子/产乳副cp诺俊，详见http://summerpark18.lofter.com/post/1dd2d752_12b14efbd全文地址：http://ichishichi.lofter.com/post/1e92b38e_12b2dfc51--





	【MarkMin】Be your home（ABO一发完结）

5.  
两个人跌跌撞撞地逃进车里，从哪里开始的已经毫无印象了。

此时罗渽民跨坐在李马克身上，前前后后地摆腰，下身主动地吞吐着李马克的阴茎。他体内在嗅到第一缕枫树味道的时候就开始分泌爱液，叫嚣着要被填满被操干。车厢里随着信息素的浓度越来越高，自己抖得差点握不住车把才紧急踩下刹车。现在终于得愿以偿，从身到心被巨大的快感和满足充斥，不在发情期内的结合少了一丝迷惘多了一丝疯狂。再加上几乎不用担心怀孕，又让做爱变得酣畅。不知道该感谢AO之间天赐的牵绊，还是两个人无间的爱情。

李马克几乎没有用力，只是一只手掐着罗渽民的臀肉，另一只手捏着渽民的脖颈和自己接吻，舌头复制着正在做的事情。

罗渽民在情事里从来不约束自己，所有的反应都是直接又天然的，不管是他们十几岁的时候第一次偷偷躲起来做爱，还是现在连孩子都为李马克生过了。他那种毫不掩饰地直白反应，让整个人透着一种稚气的色情。就像现在他乖乖地被李马克边亲边操，还咕哝着自己的感受。

“好舒服啊… …好大…”

车内升起甜丝丝的信息素味道，李马克知道罗渽民已经完全情动了，他两手紧紧抓着罗渽民的腰在那个又紧又湿的温柔乡里猛撞。罗渽民被顶得迷乱，汗珠顺着脸颊滑下隐入锁骨，他一手撑在李马克胸口，另一手去摸索车载空调的开关。

李马克把渽民的手抓回来，放在嘴边亲吻，又让他自己把毛衣推上去露出肚脐和乳头。

生养过儿子以后的乳头比原来大了一点，颜色还是很好看。李马克突然怀念心一断奶前，那时候渽民的胸部总是胀胀的，奶头肥嘟嘟的还带着甜香。李马克想着，凑上去含住一只，手还帮忙挤着旁边的乳肉，好像能再吃到什么一样。

“哥哥…”渽民像骑马似的上下颠簸，他抱住在胸前舔舐的人，手指陷进黑发里收紧。“没有奶了哥哥……疼… …”

“再生一个就有了。”李马克语速很快，身下的动作也不甘示弱，罗渽民觉得自己要被贯穿了，李马克的阴茎深深埋在身体里，每次顶得又狠又稳，他在意乱情迷里恍惚觉得自己的生殖腔真的听到李马克的话打开了。

射精前的时间好像有一万年这么长，又好像只有一秒。李马克悉数交代在了罗渽民身体最隐秘的地方。在那一瞬间他不忘打开顶灯，看着眼角绯红浑身湿漉漉的渽民，被自己灼烫的漂亮样子。

他的鼻梁和脖颈线高高仰着，睫毛在苍白的灯光下颤抖。

李马克稍稍起身想去拿卫生纸，被罗渽民按回靠背上。

接着罗渽民对着他狡黠地眨眨眼睛，从李马克身上滑下去，跪在了两腿间把那半硬的东西含进嘴里。

李马克知道前方是一片汪洋，可是渽民渡他，他再无克制和理智地陷了进去。

李马克在罗渽民嘴里又射了一次，之后他把靠背放倒两个人挤在后座上，面对面地长驱直入。

所有的情绪全面爆发，罗渽民被干到只会有气无力地叫着哥哥，下面被操弄的湿热酸软，前面也在不怎么需要抚慰的情况下，就在不间断的高潮里吐出一股股情液。

最后一次罗渽民被半抱着从后面进入，早就不再制热的车内温度不降反升，李马克的汗滴在罗渽民的背上，罗渽民的眼泪和玻璃窗上的雾气汇成一道道痕迹。

 

6.  
开春的时候，李马克终于坦然接受了老二还是儿子的事实。李帝努天天往他手机上发自己闺女各种萌照，再配一个贱兮兮的笑脸表情。

“养闺女才是当爸爸，养儿子就是兄弟啊。”李帝努在又一次发了娇娇抱着家里猫咪的照片以后，接着发送来这句话。

“谁不当爸爸了？祝你早日有兄弟。”李马克秒回。

“哦哦哦，我们可怜的渽民二胎还没落地，自己对象先想着三胎的事儿了。”李帝努回完以后，想了想把聊天记录截图发给自己发小。

图片刚发过去，就看到上面一排“对方正在输入…”李帝努大爆手速赶紧敲了字过去，“本以为是三年抱俩，没想到是五年抱仨。在下佩服。”

上面的正在输入变回备注名字又变成正在输入，发过来只有一个滚字和一排气壮山河的感叹号。

门铃响了，李帝努开开心心地把手机一收去开门。

“怎么这么开心？娇娇呢？”

李帝努接过黄仁俊手里的袋子，“没事，玩猫呢。”

 

李马克现在每天准时出门按点回家，不仅肩负起接送心一上幼儿园的重要使命，法定节假日更是全部围着家里一大一小转，嘘寒问暖无微不至。连iPad都给定了儿童模式，罗渽民笑他心一才3岁哪里就沉迷电子产品了，然后被告知是自己每天只能看一小时。

“才一小时？可是权利的游戏最长一集有一个半小时呢…”两个人躺在床上，罗渽民趴在李马克肩头试图抗议。

“特殊情况走特批。”

罗渽民哼哼唧唧地背过身去，把被子一扯全部裹在自己身上。李马克看着一大团被子上露出的脑袋无声笑了一下，起身下地想去壁橱再找床被子。

“不许动。睡觉了。”嗡嗡的声音传来。

李马克只得重新躺回去，可怜地扯扯被角，“求大人赏赐。”

“你谁啊？”

“蓉儿！你不记得靖哥哥了？”

罗渽民内心揪着黄仁俊的领子质问他为什么给李马克看武侠小说，面上却淡淡地，“爱卿睡吧，朕乏了。”

李马克不再说话，只把手探进被窝轻轻挨在罗渽民背上。果然没过一会，罗渽民卷着被子蹭过来，浸着淡淡睡莲味道的被窝暖融融地罩到李马克身上，还附赠一个人形抱枕自己钻进怀里。

李马克假寐，嘴角还是没忍住扬起来。罗渽民掐他腰，“不许得意，医生说了Alpha的接触有利于胎儿生长。”

“知道了，宝贝。”

“还有我要看一个半小时。”

“知道了，宝贝。”

“哼。晚安。”

“嗯，我也爱你。”

 

7.  
罗渽民仗着有生心一的经验，完全没把二胎当回事。就是偶尔看着李马克小心翼翼的样子，会装起几分不安或者脆弱，然后享受来自自家alpha无微不至的照顾。

但是现在，事情真的有点出乎意料了。

罗渽民扭开床头灯复杂地看着自己手指尖上的淡白色液体，认命地推了推身边的人。

“马克哥…”

“… …”

“马克哥…马克哥醒醒…”

李马克睁不开眼举了胳膊挡在眼上，另一手伸了想去抱渽民，“嗯？…怎...怎么了？”

罗渽民抓着李马克的手，从自己睡衣扣子间摸索进去，停在了胸前。

李马克全身的触觉从手心传来，软软的湿湿的，这种久违地熟悉感觉是… … 李马克蹭地清醒坐了起来，不可置信地看着渽民。后者一脸慌张，呜呜咽咽地点点头不敢乱动。他轻轻用力，就觉得那液体温热溢出顺着指缝流下。

“哥哥… 现在… 我该怎么办啊… ”

 

才不到五个月，实在不是时候。

李马克想起三年前有心一的时候，罗渽民一直到孩子出生都没下奶。开始以为是真的没有，谁都没多想。准备泡奶粉的关口，护士进来查房，无奈地点明可能是孩子吸吮力度有限，乳孔没通。

“Alpha帮着吸出来就好了。”护士抛下这句话风风火火地去查下一间了。

那是李马克第一次尝到罗渽民的奶水，几乎没什么味道，就是让人魂牵梦绕地总想着。哺乳期的渽民有一种静谧温柔的美，模糊了性别和身份，甚至超越了Omega的天性，全心全意抚育自己的孩子。那是一段不可多得的宝贵时光，男性Omega哺乳期没有女性的长，六个月的时候乳房就渐渐恢复往日。李马克每每回忆起罗渽民坐月子的那段时间，充斥脑海里的全是湿润的奶香。

 

而现在那让他迷恋的恩赐就这么猝不及防地重现了。

李马克拉过渽民亲了两下，边说边解罗渽民的睡衣扣子，“宝宝，没事别怕，难受吗？”

罗渽民摇了摇头，又点点头，“不难受，就是有点涨。”说话间李马克已经把睡衣拉开露出颤颤巍巍的小巧乳房，罗渽民低头看了看，“心一早就断奶了，这一个还要五个月才出生呢，我可怎么办啊…”

“还有我呢，”李马克把渽民轻轻推倒在床上，刮了下他的鼻子，“你不是早就想好了才叫醒我的？”

 

帮这个忙李马克也算轻车熟路，心一看起来活泼健康其实不太能吃，相比之下罗渽民就很优秀了，自从李马克帮他吸出初乳，竟然特别能下奶。常常半夜儿子睡得好好的，李马克却被对象叫起来帮忙揉揉胸口。

所以现在李马克不过是复习着以前的功课罢了，他含住罗渽民圆润的乳头，用手挤捏乳房，甜汁一下子就涌到了嘴里。

“没有很多啊。”李马克松开被吮得微微肿起的乳尖，凑近罗渽民的唇亲了他一下，“味道熟悉吗？”

罗渽民又羞又气地推推他，“刚才有奶哪里就和原来一样多了，快点另一边也要。”

李马克却翻身下床从抽屉里摸出一个安全套，“宝宝，做吧。”

 

8.  
夏日炎炎的时候，罗渽民月份也大了，肚子圆滚滚的，成了全家人的重点保护对象。两边家长轮着番地送吃送喝，隔壁李氏夫夫天天过来报道，李帝努还在“今天李心一理我了吗？”这个命题上踏实践行，罗渽民和黄仁俊就凑一堆今天商量医院订好没，明天商量满月酒怎么摆。李马克有次下班回家，一推门听见罗渽民连孩子以后学文学理都想好了，也是无奈地笑了笑。

心一也特别期待这个弟弟，没事就趴在肚子上要和弟弟说话。替罗渽民送走了娇娇一家，心一又哒哒跑回来爬上沙发，被罗渽民搂进怀里。

“趴趴，弟弟刚刚有动吗？”

“没有呢，可能在睡觉，你叫叫他。”

李心一刚端坐好，就听见门口传来流畅地输密码的声音，知道是李马克下班回来了，小朋友把弟弟的事儿甩地一干二净，爬下沙发往门口跑。

李马克把手表摘了连着包一起放到鞋柜上，解开袖扣把衬衣袖子卷上去，一把抱起扑过来的儿子。接受了心一同学软乎乎的好大一口亲亲，抱着儿子往客厅走。

“宝贝今天乖吗？”

“爸爸我可乖了！”罗渽民笑着看心一在爸爸怀里炫耀，“我有帮趴趴拿东西，陪弟弟说话，照顾娇娇妹妹，送他们出门…我还用乐高拼了一个airplane！我拿给爸爸看！”

李心一扭着小身子，从李马克怀里下来跑去楼上拿他的“战利品”。李马克坐到罗渽民旁边，搂过人来亲了一口，“宝贝今天乖吗？”

“还行，”罗渽民摸了摸肚子，“就是踢了我好几下。”

“男孩子好动，”李马克看了看楼梯的动静，捏着罗渽民的下巴吻了过去，“宝贝今天乖不乖？”

“乖，”罗渽民拉着李马克的领带，舔了舔唇凑上去咬了下李马克的嘴，“就是宝宝有点想你了。”

“哪个宝宝想？”

“… 都想了！”

 

9.  
李帝努来电话的时候罗渽民正在厨房熬粥。

“渽民啊，仁俊说马克哥可能今天要通宵了，我去接他的时候都九点了，他说下楼的时候看到马克哥抱着电脑去八楼开会。”

罗渽民应付着我知道挂掉电话，披上风衣拎着保温盒去地下车库开车。

李马克新来的上司，郑在玹，常春藤盟校全额奖学金毕业，在校期间带队参加NCAA Playoff连续两年闯进决赛。在校成绩优异，毕业更是风生水起，短短几年就跟了几个业内有名的Program，年前被他们公司许了房子车子票子聘来做首架，可见不是一般人，手腕了得。

罗渽民在八月司庆的时候见过一回，李马克远远指给他，看到一个西装笔挺端着香槟的男人，在人群中笑得温柔。本以为会是阳光健气的运动型男或者气质稳重的工科学霸，却是过目不忘的精致长相，不知道的还认为是什么演员模特。罗渽民当时还说看起来不像雷厉风行的性格，李马克耸耸肩，答道那要分什么事。

原来叫人加起班来这么狠，罗渽民把车停好，抬头望了眼大楼。亮着的窗户不多，一眼就能找到李马克的那盏。

刷了李马克留在家里的卡进门上楼，罗渽民推开高大的玻璃门，偌大的办公区只有一隅有光。直到渽民站在那张桌子面前把保温桶重重一放，伏案的男人才后知后觉抬起头来。

“渽…渽民？”

“干什么欺负人啊，不是说都在开会吗？为什么就你自己？”

李马克摘了眼镜，侧身把隔壁的凳子拖过来拉渽民坐下，“客户那出了点问题，在玹哥已经带其他人去现场了，红眼航班。”说着捏了捏罗渽民气鼓鼓的脸，“我又没法出差，只能留下当后勤了。”

罗渽民不高兴地看了李马克好久，把保温桶拉过来一样样打开，“吃饭吧。”

“外面下雨了？”

“什么…？”

“干什么穿着风衣来了？”李马克说着扯了一下渽民的外套，后者含糊其辞地想糊弄过去，被李马克眼明手快一把拉开。

浅灰色的纯棉套头衫，此刻清晰地看到有星星点点的深色痕迹。

李马克眸色一沉，伸手捏了下罗渽民日渐饱满的柔软胸部，胸口的布料湿了一大片。

罗渽民偷偷瞧李马克的脸色，好像是生气了，于是也不说话。两个人就这么面对面坐了好久，最终还是李马克先开口，声音嘶哑，“你现在胆子这么大？”

“我… 啊！”

李马克不等罗渽民说完，把桌子上的图纸一扫抱起罗渽民放到桌子上，自己挤进他两腿中间，把快湿透的纯棉衫推上去，果不其然看到里面什么都没穿。

“故意的？”

“... …”

“嗯？”

“知道了还问… …”

李马克小心避开肚子和罗渽民接吻，手抚上湿哒哒的胸部轻揉，不一会儿就弄得满手汁水。他举起来放在罗渽民眼前，指尖一抿还弄出啧啧的声音，“这么多。”

罗渽民按下他的手，“所以才来找你啊。”说完又凑上去要亲亲。 

李马克扶着渽民的腰敷衍地亲了他一口，低下头埋在了罗渽民胸前不再说话。


End file.
